First Kiss?
by Shiy
Summary: [SCxZY] Wherein they kissed, talked, and came to an agreement. Shounenai warnings.


**Pairing**: Sun Ce x Zhou Yu  
**Disclaimer**: DW, RTK and their various reincarnations are not mine and no profit is being made...

**Warnings: **If it hasn't been clear enough, this story contains shounen-ai, aka homosexuality, avoid if allergic.  
**Summary**: Wherein they kissed, talked, and came to an agreement.

**Started**: 23rd Feb 06  
**End**: 24th Feb 06  
**Last modified**: 25th Feb 06

Initially, it was just a slight pressure on his lips he was all too willing to ignore in favour of the comfort of sleep.

He twitched though, when the pressure increased. Then--

His eyes snapped open, instantly aware of a presence above him-- too close-- and raising both arms, shoved with all his might that came from years of practicing sword.

Satisfied by the sound of a body stumbling backwards and now rid of the obtrusive presence, he promptly raised himself.

"That hurt." Sun Ce grumbled, as if not quite happy to be reminded of his friend's strength in that manner, rubbing at his chest. "And you can put that away."

There was a moment's pause before Zhou Yu removed his hand from the hilt of his sword lying beside his bed. He also directed a brief disapproving frown in the direction of the door as he stood.

"You needn't be too hard on the guards." Sun Ce remarked from where he still stood. "You know they couldn't have stopped me if they tried."

Which they most likely didn't, Zhou Yu thought darkly, moving towards the chair that held an outer robe.

"Hey," a note of impatience was beginning to creep into the voice of the other youth. He was obviously unused to carrying on a monologue. "Say something, won't you?"

Slowly, the younger man turned to face him as he slid the robe over himself.

"... Good morning, Bofu."

There was a moment of silence.

"Not that." Sun Ce disagreed.

Zhou Yu was unimpressed.

"I may be your strategist, but I can't read your mind... my lord." He turned away once more, this time reaching for a comb. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

Sun Ce was starting to tap his foot against the floor.

"It almost seems like you're used to that," he eventually accused.

"You mean, being assaulted in my sleep?" Now seated before a mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair slowly.

In the mirror, the other man shrugged.

"Yes," Zhou Yu told the mirror.

The tapping stopped.

"We had a dog at the manor a few years back, after you left-- it was my aunt's-- and it never learned well. But to be fair, it never tried sticking its tongue down my throat either."

Zhou Yu stared meaningfully through the mirror at Sun Ce, who was looking decidedly unabashed.

"All the same, we had it castrated."

The tent fell into silence for the umpteenth time.

Sun Ce's eyes darted to the sword lying innocuously by the bed.

"It wasn't me, of course. Aunt would've been upset. Besides, I had suspected it wouldn't solve the problem as Uncle had hoped--"

"And?"

"... And, we lived happily ever--"

"Not _that_. Besides the mutt."

He always knew Sun Ce was shrewder than he let on.

"Aunt would've been insulted." Zhou Yu murmured. "That you of all people would accuse her of keeping anything but one of the finest breed. I ask you not to ever repeat that before her."

The young lord made a rude, dismissive gesture he made sure was visible through the mirror. Zhou Yu ignored him.

"_So_." He started, when no one said anything for a moment.

Not as easily distracted as he would seem, too. At least not all the time.

"No." He responded, at length, somewhat resignedly. "Most people I know have manners." The rest learned it the hard way, mostly in the fashion of a sword to the neck before they even got within five paces of his sleeping form. He wasn't going to mention it though. Amongst other things, it would inflate his friend's ego, and that was unnecessary.

He watched Sun Ce nod in approval at the thinly-veiled jibe and shrugged.

"Keep it that way."

"..." Zhou Yu's voice was dry as he agreed. "Only if you don't do that again."

"Sure." Sun Ce was already on his way out the door, and when he turned his head, his grin was as bright as the morning light he was letting into the room. "Next time you'll see me coming."

-end-


End file.
